


Primal

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Aliens, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, F/M, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: The Duck Avenger and Xadhoom have fun.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Xadhoom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Primal

Primal

The Duck Avenger took a deep breath. He had just finished an exhausting physical workout with Xadhoom and now his suit was all wet from sweat.   
-Looks like I have to take a long shower now-the duck superhero muttered.  
-Same with me-the alien woman with blonde mohawk dressed in red-and-black armor nodded-I have to relax after our training.   
-Shall we go?  
She smiled.  
-If you say so.

About one hour later the short, muscular drake and a tall, slender humanoid woman were now in bathroom, planning to take a shower. Both of them were fully naked. When Xadhoom saw Donald, a mischievous idea came to her head. She took a soap and quickly found herself behind Donald’s back.  
-Let me wash your body, the Duck Avenger.  
He smiled and nodded. She then grinned and leaned closer towards him so that her soft and plump breasts were pressed gently against his back.The superhero gulped nervously upon feeling her boobs touching his skin, but before he could say anything she began to slowly and carefully rub the tense, raw muscles on hi schest and stomach, making him moan in excitation.  
-Do you like it?-he could hear her low and seductive voice and it made him feel a bit dizzy.  
-Y-yeah-he muttered unintelligibly-Y-you are d-doing a good j-job. T-thank you.  
The warrior scientist then slowly moved her hand downside untill it was just few centimetres above his penis.  
-Good, now let me teach you something good.  
-Wait, what are youuuuuuuuuuuu……..-the superhero’s question turned into a loud moan as the beautiful alien grabbed his penis and gently squizzed it with both her hands. She kissed his cheek playfully and then started alternately squizzing his penis and stretching it while ignoring the low groans from her friend. Donald meanwhile could do nothing but shake, swing his legs and groan as he could feel the pressure oft he handjob slowly overwhelming his common sense. But after what seemed to be an eternity, Donald suddenly opened his eyes and, without any warning, screamed and shot a large dose of sperm before closing his eyes and breathing numbly.  
Xadhoom, satisfied from her job, sopped her fingers with his cum and swallowed it. She then stood up and was about to leave but then Donald, without any warning, grabbed her hands and pinned her against the wall.  
-DONALD! What are you-she yelled in shock.  
-Returning the favour-she heard his suprisingly deep and clear voice.  
And, just like that, he pressed his beak against her lips and kissed her passionately. Xadhoom widened her eyes and moaned in suprise, but quickly returned the favour and put her hands on his pectorals as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body so close that their naked, muscular and sweaty bodies were now pressed tightly against each other. Moving on her primal instincts, the woman broke the kiss and bit her mate’s left shoulder, earning a loud roar from the horny duck who responded by biting her right shoulder. Overwhelmed by his primal instincts, Donald then grabbed Xadhoom’s ass as she wrapped her long, athletic legs around his waist and, upon pinning her against the wall, violently slid his thick and erect member deep inside her tight, warm vagina.  
-DOOOONAAAAALDDDDDD!!!  
-XAAADHOOOOOOOMMM!!!  
They didn’t know how long they were rutting, copulating and fucking each other like rabbits, but it must have been hours or maybe even days. Eventually, however, Donald closed his eyes and let out a deep roar as he came and shot a huge dose of white liquid which filled Xadhoom’s vagina. This caused the alien to also come and, screaming loudly, she grabbed her drake lover’s ass as her vaginal muscles squizzed his cock poured in her cum. Once their orgasms vanished, the two lovers fell on the floor, him on top of her, breathing heavily. They were feeling so tired, yet so satisfied as their body fluids began mixing with each other.


End file.
